


Exhaustion

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lusbluesclues! Please enjoy this fic!! It's not exactly what you requested (I mean, it's got one element of the two you requested for this ship!), but it's TanaTsuki fluff so what's not to love?! </p><p>Thank you to Yeol for beta-reading this fic for me, as usual!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusbluesclues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusbluesclues/gifts).



> Lusbluesclues! Please enjoy this fic!! It's not exactly what you requested (I mean, it's got one element of the two you requested for this ship!), but it's TanaTsuki fluff so what's not to love?! 
> 
> Thank you to Yeol for beta-reading this fic for me, as usual!!

It had been a long day. Tsukishima's neck ached from sitting in lectures too long, and the headache he'd been nursing since he woke up had only been made worse by the morons who had sat behind him all day. He wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and never wake up.

As he walked down the street toward his apartment, he contemplated the necessity of eating before he went to sleep, but upon remembering that his boyfriend would be home already, decided against it. If Ryuu saw him skipping dinner then he'd never hear the end of it. He'd rant and rave about for hours if he was given the chance, so no it was better to eat, no matter how exhausted he was.

As he reached the door to the apartment he shared with his (admittedly loud) partner, he cringed at the horrible singing he could hear ringing from inside. With quiet huff, he pushed his key into the lock and opened the door, calling a loud, "I'm home," out into the apartment. He smiled slightly when the singing stopped, partway through a sentence and footsteps rushed toward the hallway. Turning from where he had stood to take his shoes off, Tsukishima allowed his face to fall into exhaustion. Ryuu, covered in grease from the workshop, only looked at him and opened his arms. Tsukishima stepped forward, allowing cheek to come to rest on the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Hey, what's up," Ryuu murmured, arms circling around his waist. His fingers rubbed small circles into his skin, and Tsukishima let out a quiet hum of pleasure from it, though he didn't really feel like talking. Instead of answering he shook his head, earning himself a loud sigh. Hands moved to rest on his shoulders, softly pushing him back so that grey eyes stared into his own with an intensity that was saved for when Tsukishima himself was being difficult.

With a twist of his lips, Tanaka dropped his arms and moved back to walk further into the apartment. "Why don't you go have a shower, Kei? I'll make dinner while you're in there."

Tsukishima nodded, only realising Ryuu couldn't see him after the other male had turned into the kitchen. With a soft sigh, he turned down another hallway stretching off the main entrance, headed for the bathroom.

The shower was relaxing, the water soothing the muscles in his neck til they only hurt a little. His headache felt slightly better, as some of the tension in his shoulders was washed away, and overall his body felt less like he was about to collapse.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped low around his hips, he got a sniff of the dinner Ryuu was preparing for them. He quickly changed into a pair of pyjamas, striped pants and a plain black shirt, before he padded into the kitchen to see what he was going to be eating.

"Hey there," Ryuu said, turning to press a quick kiss to his cheek. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah," Tsukishima nodded in return. "Thank you."

Ryuu grinned at him, turning off the heat on the stove and removing the eggs onto two small plates he'd gotten out of the cupboard. Tsukishima noticed rice sitting in two small bowls and some vegetables on the side, still steaming from being cooked. "Come on, you need to eat." Ryuu pushed him lightly in the direction of their small dining table, making sure he was seated before he brought over their meals.

"Thank you for the food," Tsukishima said, before he began to eat.

The food was very nice. Ryuu had done a good job, though he hadn't really expected anything less, his boyfriend was good at the basics of cooking. It wasn't long before they'd both finished their meals and were clearing the dirty dishes away to the kitchen sink.

"I'll clean up," Tsukishima said, with a wave of his hand. Now that he'd showered and eaten, he didn't want to go to bed on his own. He wanted the warm embrace of his boyfriend, preferably without the sheen of grease he still sported from working in the workshop that morning. "You go shower, then we can go watch a movie on one of the laptops."

Ryuu smiled, yelling his agreement before he sprinted for the bathroom. A smile rested on Tsukishima's face as he filled the sink with water and began to wash the dishes. There wasn't much to wash, so he could still hear the shower running when he finished and wandered down to their study to retrieve his laptop to take to their bedroom.

He put the laptop on the bed, pulling back the covers as the shower clicked off, and climbed into the cold sheets. He turned the laptop on, waiting for it to load as the door flew open and his naked boyfriend walked in to get pyjamas. Before long, he was climbing into the bed too, arm slung around Tsukishima's shoulders and the movie starting to play.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened today?" Ryuu asked, eyes focused on the screen, though knowing him he wasn't really paying attention.

With a single shake of his head, Tsukishima replied, "It was nothing."

And at that moment, curled up beside the most important person in his life, it really wasn't.


End file.
